ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
Directory of the Commons
The Directory of the Commons is the secondary wing of the New Lordaeron government that was formalized early in Year 31 by the Assembly of Lords. Before then the segments of the Directory were unrecognized coalitions of leading citizens with no recognized authority even if their counsel was welcomed by the Assembly of Lords. Origins The Directory was created in response to the Church of New Lordaeron schism, which consisted of numerous events that led to civil disorder and rioting throughout the nation. The Assembly of Lords knew that the controversy was moving away from religious issues and more towards social inequality between the aristocracy and lower class. To prevent the escalation of violence, the Assembly grudgingly conceded to the Directory's creation as the populist branch of government. Divisons The Directory was designed to consist of four segments---which the Assembly hoped would dilute the power of one individual segment. Each of the four segments were already in existence in a non-government capacity when they were unified under the administration of the Directory: Council of Headmen The council is the most populist of the assemblies as its members consist of the highest ranking members of each village and town in New Lordaeron. Mayors, Magistrates, Headmen, First Selectmen, or Chief Elders are some of the many titles given to these leaders but in the council chambers they are simply called "Representative." The purpose of the Council emerged from its original intent when Lord Lutheri Forsen assembled it in Year 28. That being that it was used to poll the populace, determine its mood, and make decisions that require the people feel a sense of control over the outcome such as the the decision to create the nation or the first rules regarding taxation. The Assembly of Lords knew the importance that the populace felt this sense of control via their representatives or else civil disorder would become commonplace. The Lords knew they did not command the same sort of respect or authority projected by the Kings and on this arguement the Council was added to the Directory to help give the Assembly and New Lordaeron's government legitimacy. Once the Council had been added to the Directory, it's powers we're extended to allow them to create proposals that would... 1. Regulate non-judicial affairs between communities 2. Settle disputes between communities 3. Resolve civil disorder 4. Regulate matters of social improvement 5. Present complaints on behalf of the populace to the Assembly of Lords. Mercantile Commission Made up of ten commissioners---typically the leaders of businesses or some well respected economic advisors---these people served in a capacity or overseeing the nation's economic policies and judging proposals before the Assembly if they would be feasible or detrimental. The original idea for the commission before it joined the Directory was to draft agreements between business owners or complaints to be given to the Assembly. Their inclusion into the Directory was rumored that the Lords had hoped the corporate mindset of the commission would nullify the populist proposals coming out of the Council of Headmen. The commission represents the transition from mercantilism to free trade. The Assembly typical favors controlling economic conditions and trade whereas the Commission favors the lifting of control and restrictions. Thereby it is recognizes that jointly the two bodies can find a firm middle ground rather than venturing out into the extremes. When the commission was first formed by proactive merchants to settle business disputes and establish a mode in which New Lordaeron's enterprises might favor one another without compromising international trade. At it's start, each place on the commission was to be held by a leader from one sector of the new nation's burgeoning businesses: Agriculture, Supply Agriculture (cash crops), Forestry, Masonry/Carpentry, Mining, Smithing, Services (inns, taverns, servants, etc.), Naval Stores (saps, tar, resin), Transportation, and Banking. This rule would become more lenient once the Commission had been absorbed by the Directory. Deacon's Synod The original Synod was form by Lord Bishop Daern Truefaith at the end of Year 28 when the new villages and towns began to form churches and parishes. The Lord Bishop had hoped that the Synod in unison with the Conclave would help to regulate New Lordaeron's priesthood and resolve theological battles that often emerged in agrarian and rural nations. After the Church of New Lordaeron schism, the inclusion of the Deacons' Synod into the Directory was a natural move since the Directory was forged out of the schism. The Assembly knew that in order to keep the nation from ripping itself apart the Synod would have to a part of the government and it could not merely represent an individual faith. Once the Synod merged into the Directory, it's 28 deacons were required to represent New Lordaeron's faith groups. The Assembly required that one-third of the Assembly be deacons from the Church of New Lordaeron, one be a representative for shamanism, and two be representatives of Druidism. The remaining deacons were to be from the Church of the Holy Light. Together, they were directed to insure that no civil disorder would emerge over religious matters and if any did than the Synod was to work in tandem with the Assembly to resolve it. Any proposals involving any faith organization required the deacons to approve it. Any proposal originating among the Assembly can be praised or condemned by the Synod but their approval is not needed. Exchange Administration Originally, the predecessor to the Exchange Administration was formed in Year 28 before the nation of New Lordaeron was formally declared. The organization was known as the Egan Convention and I was not so much an organization as an event convened four times a year at the behest of Benjamin Egan, presently the mayor of Chillwind Towne; however, at the time he was the de facto leader for the West Darrowmere region (Lord Andyr-Barov had not yet been appointed). The Convention was made up of delegates from across the three boroughs of Stratholme, Thondroril, and West Darrowmere. There original intent was to address poor economic conditions by building a large road through the three regions from Chillwind Valley to New Stratholme. By Year 29 the road known as the "Darrowmere Road" had been completed. Yet because matters of infrastructure were by then being handled by the new government, the Convention slowly transformed into a labor market for the Lords of the three boroughs to exchange skilled laborers for brief intervals and receive political favors to benefit inter-borough trade. Lord Galbarrow wanted workers to help build New Stratholme, Lord Stannard wanted them to dredge out canals, and Lord Thadaen-Andyr wanted them to rebuild Caer Darrow. Each of the lords benefited. By the Year 31 and the formation of the Directory, the Convention was no longer a gathering, it was now called the "Exchange Convention" and it's meetings were held in private. Yet, despite their desire to let the exchanges go unnoticed, the Convention remained a respected body for its work on the Darrowmere Road. Because of this the Assembly of Lords absorbed the Convention into the the Directory---despite Lords Galbarrow, Stannard, and Thadaen-Andyr voicing opposition. Unknown to the Assembly, the three Lords left the Convention when they first learned of the Assembly's intent. With the lords gone there was only Mayor Benjamin Egan, whom had stayed with the Convention since its conception, and lesser members, Cyrel Tullspierre, Avery Waysburr, DeForest Jemes, and Adem Westbury. Once incorporated into the Directory, the Convention took on the name of "Exchange Administration." The Convention was to form the Central Committee for the Adminstration and act as the primary hub for the New Lordaeron bureaucracy. It is speculated that the Assembly designed the Administration in this way to insure that proposals coming from the Council of Headmen would pass within the Adminstration's authority---and more than likely---be halted by one of the many departments of the bureaucracy. The Central Committee was to be formed by eleven individuals. Ten were to be known as Administrators and appointed by the Borough Councils of the ten primary regions, one Administrators from one region to provide a geographic balance. The eleventh committee member was selected by the ten Administrators and approved of by the entire Directory and this member was to be the Director, or moderator for the Committee and the single most powerful individual in the government outside of the Assembly. The Director's role extended beyond moderating meetings, the office was created to span across the four segements of the Directory to unify them when the Assembly desired their agreement. By the Assembly's design, ten government departments were to be formed and attached to the control of the Exchange Administration's Central Committee. These were to be the Offices of: Water, Labor, Surveys, Arcane Affairs, Education, Agriculture, Mining, Industry, Commerce, and Safety. Each of the Administrators was assigned to preside over one of the offices by the Director. The agenda for each of the offices was set by the Director and it was the duty of the Central Committee to determine how best to implement that plan. It was the hope of the Assembly that the Exchange Administration would tend to the daily affairs of governing and administrating public facilities and services while major choices of policy were to left within the Lords' control. Category:Government